


Como en las películas

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	1. Chapter 1

Taekwoon siente que tiene muy mala suerte. Nació como un omega por lo que su padre abandonó a su madre y a él por su condición. Creció volviéndose alto y fuerte, de largas piernas y anchos hombros, nada atractivo para los alfa. Hasta los mismos omegas se burlaban de su apariencia de alfa por lo que se volvió solitario. Lo normal es que un omega sea bajo de estatura y adorable en todo sentido, cualidades que no les fueron otorgadas.

Malditos estereotipos.

Maldita sociedad.

Al pasar los años su madre se volvió alcohólica y adicta al trabajo dejando olvidado a su hijo. A los 15 años, Taekwoon comenzó a trabajar, no porque necesitara dinero, sólo quería estar lo más posible fuera de casa. Siempre se médico de forma obsesiva temeroso de todos los casos de abuso que escucho en los medios de comunicación. Gracias a eso su calor nunca llegó y la gente pensó que era un Alfa. Mejor así. Todo iba bien hasta que su primer novio fue tan insistente que él se obligó a dejar sus medicamentos. Al pasar dos semanas sintió el celo por primera vez, comenzó como un calor atacando su cuerpo y en cuestión de minutos se volvió insoportable, llegó justo en el momento menos oportuno: de regreso a casa.

Quizás fue por todo el tiempo que lo mantuvo ahí, prisionero con píldoras e inyecciones, y entonces al dejar de medicarse sus hormonas se volvieron locas.

No hay nada más vulnerable que un omega en celo. Es un manjar irresistible para cualquiera. Sobre todo para los alfas.

En un intento de llegar a casa, Taekwoon, camina a pasos apresurados, con el cuerpo tembloroso y transpirado como si tuviera fiebre. Maldice entre jadeos. Entonces, un hombre se le acerca con intenciones lujuriosas, lo toca en donde nadie debe hacerlo sin permiso, él gime contra su voluntad y se entrega sin poder negarse, porque su maldita condición lo hace así.

Taekwoon tiene miedo, no quiere que ese hombre lo toque, pero no puede negarse, su piel arde y su omega lo pide a gritos. Llora y le pide al hombre que lo deje. Es de noche y no mucha gente pasa, pero las pocas personas que ven la escena no hacen nada para detenerla.

Su pantalón es desabrochado y los botones de su camisa arrancados mientras es llevado hacia un callejón. Justo cuando el hombre lo hace caer de rodillas alguien más llega y con dos golpes derriba al aprovechado. Taekwoon tiembla acalorado y asustado, huele al otro, es un hombre también, pero es gentil y cálido, lo ayuda a acomodar su ropa y a ponerse de pie, habla mientras le sostiene por los codos.

—¿Puedes decime dónde está tu casa? Te llevaré y estarás a salvo ahí.

Es un alfa, uno que huele muy bien y vuelve loco al acalorado omega en Taekwoon, éste extiende los brazos para rodearle el cuello y unir sus bocas en un hambriento beso. El alfa está paralizado por el repentino contacto. El aroma de un omega en celo es lo más tentador del mundo y un beso apasionado como ese enciende la lujuria en él. Jadea en el beso y el omega aprovecha para profundizar introduciendo su lengua y hasta soltando un gemido de placer al chocar sus cuerpos, fregando sus duras intimidades. El alfa tiembla de placer, pero con un buen autocontrol logra mover sus manos para tomar al omega de las caderas alejándolo de su cuerpo.

—No, estás mal... y nunca me costaría con desconocidos.

—Soy Taekwoon —logra decir el omega antes de volver a juntar sus bocas, cosa que el contrario rechaza.

—Soy Wonsik.

—Ahora sé tu nombre, no somos desconocidos del todos —Taekwoon parece un borracho mientras sonríe y pasea sus manos sobre la camisa del contrario sintiendo sus firmes brazos y pecho—. Fóllame, Wonsik.

El alfa cierra los ojos y respira profundo ignorando el calor que sintió ante esa dulce boca pronunciando esas provocadoras palabras, también ignora las manos colándose debajo de su camisa, el cuerpo caliente del lindo omega junto al suyo, su jadeante respiración contra sus labios, el encantador aroma. Respira una vez más llenándose de esa afrodisíaca esencia que nubla su razón. Niega y toma del brazo al chico. Lo lleva a su auto y lo mete en la parte trasera, cierra la puerta y sube para conducir a casa, piensa en llevarlo y encerrarlo en alguna habitación. No tocará al niño, no lo hará. Llamará a un médico que se especializa en esos casos, ayudará al niño, no dejará que su estúpido instinto domine su cuerpo.

Conduce con rapidez, sintiéndose abrumado por el dulce aroma del otro, desajusta su corbata incómodo. Baja la ventanilla y se estremece cuando escucha un gemido, sin querer ve por el espejo retrovisor, gruñe y maldice en voz alta: Taekwoon está con las piernas abiertas tomándose a sí mismo sin importarle que Wonsik esté ahí. El omega gime en necesidad llamando al alfa, que con todas sus fuerzas intenta ignorarlo, pero no puede cuando una suave mano comienza a acariciar su endurecido pene por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Wonsik golpea la mano del omega, que chilla y se aleja para alivio del conductor.

Para cuando llegaron a casa del alfa, Taekwoon ya se había corrido en su mano al masturbarse en el auto. Eso bajo un poco su intenso calor por lo que fue más fácil para Wonsik acomodarle la ropa, tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a una habitación. En el camino el omega dejo besos por el cuello del hombre y lo provoco con su dulce aroma.

Wonsik deposita al chico en la cama de invitados y en segundos se encuentra a metros de distancia llamando a su doctora, tiembla y tartamudea al hablar, explica la situación y ella asegura que en 30 minutos estará ahí.

30 minutos es demasiado tiempo.

Wonsik intenta con todas sus fuerzas dominar su instinto, esas terribles ganas que tiene de subir y hacer suyo al lindo omega. Va a la cocina en busca de hielo o agua fría, pero cuando consigue los cubitos de hielo un tentador aroma lo hace estremecer, voltea llevándose un susto al ver como Taekwoon se acerca a él hasta envolverlo en sus brazos. El omega frota su caliente y desnudo cuerpo contra el de Wonsik, que está rígido evitando mirar y respirar, pero los labios suaves en su cuello lo hace suspirar y así inhalar el aroma del omega.

—Por favor, la doctora vendrá y te calmara —logra decir el alfa dejando caer el recipiente de plástico con los hielos.

—Alfa, por favor —pide Taekwoon con los ojos llenos de lujuria mirando fijos a los de Wonsik—. Tócame, hazme tuyo —junta sus bocas en un apasionado beso que es enseguida correspondido, pero Wonsik sigue sin mover las manos, se niega a tocar al omega.

Taekwoon empuja contra la pared a Wonsik, le desabrocha la camisa bajando con sus labios por el firme y marcado torso. Cae de rodillas y suelta un sonoro gemido cuando llega a la dura entrepierna, besa el bulto y mientras quita el cinturón levanta la vista encontrándose con la intensa mirada del sexy alfa, gime de nuevo viendo ese ardiente destello en sus dilatadas pupilas. Sin perder nada de tiempo desviste la virilidad del hombre observando lo grande que es antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y llevárselo a la boca. Taekwoon jadea sorprendido cuando siente unos dedos enredarse en su cabello, pero no para obligarlo a tragar sino para alejarlo.

—Eres malísimo en esto.

—Lo siento, nunca lo he hecho.

Taekwoon apenas termina esa frase para enseguida gemir con dolor al ser jalado de los cabellos hacia arriba, se pone de pie correspondiendo al brusco beso de Wonsik. Entre besos retrocede hasta chocar contra la mesada en medio de la cocina, ve al alfa patear lo último de sus prendes junto a sus zapatos antes de hacerlo sentar sobre la mesada. El omega separa las piernas con gusto para que las caderas del alfa calcen entre ellas. Wonsik sonríe complacido por ese gesto y relame sus labios mientras mete dos de sus dedos en la húmeda boca del lindo omega. Taekwoon gime y mueve su lengua lamiendo con desespero. No apartan la mirada intensa del otro. Wonsik quita sus dedos y los reemplaza con su lengua al chocar sus bocas en un brutal beso, siente al hombre aferrarse a él y moverse en busca de fricción. Cuando sus rodillas son levantadas, Taekwoon, se deja caer en la mesada, gime en aprobación ante la intromisión en su orificio, toma sus propios muslos para mantenerlos separados y ofrecerse por completo al alfa, que se encarga de dilatarlo y repartir besos por su cuello. Ciego de placer se aferra a los hombros de Wonsik y choca sus bocas en un desordenado beso.

—Por favor, fóllame, alfa —pide el omega jadeando—. Por favor.

Wonsik sin apartar la mirada seductora de los ojos del otro agrega un tercer dedo y empuja con fuerza dentro del omega haciéndolo arquearse de placer y soltar un agudo gemido, eso manda deliciosas palpitaciones a su polla emocionada. Eso es todo lo que puede soportar, quita sus dedos y los reemplaza por su duro pene. Ambos gimen disfrutando del momento.

Taekwoon busca de que aferrarse cuando las embestidas comienzan, maldice y gime alto por las oleadas de calor, que a cada segundo van en aumento. Wonsik toma los muslos del omega y casi sale de él antes de empujar hasta el borde, eso saca un sonoro gemido del hombre y una hermosa arqueada de espalda. El alfa relame sus labios observando al omega: los labios rojos e hinchados soltando constante jadeos, ojos cerrados y cejas fruncidas hacia arriba, el negro flequillo pegado a su transpirada frente y las gordas mejillas sonrojadas. Es un hermoso y erótico espectáculo.

Taekwoon mueve sus manos por la reluciente mesada sin saber de qué agarrarse, Wonsik lo nota así que baja para que el omega pueda aferrarse a sus negros cabellos y a su ancha espalda. Taekwoon araña la espalda del contrario, cierra los ojos y manda la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el ardiente placer.

Ser llenado es todo lo que quiere.

Los labios de Wonsik recorren el cuello del omega, dejando marcas sutiles. Cambia ligeramente el ángulo de sus embestidas sacando un grito de la garganta de Taekwoon. El alfa sonríe al escuchar las súplicas por más y gemidos, el omega es tan adorable y erótico que no pierde tiempo en darle lo que quiere viendo como en segundos se retuerce sumido en el placer.

Taekwoon agarra con fuerza el hombro de Wonsik cuando siente el nudo creciendo dentro suyo y presionar contra su próstata eso lo hace casi convulsionar de placer mientras es llenado por el semen del alfa, tensa su cuerpo y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un fuerte gemido al venirse sobre sí mismo. El omega tiembla y tiene pequeños espasmos de placer por varios segundos mientras Wonsik sigue sin poder salir de él hasta que su nudo baja.

El alfa respira agitado y apoya la frente contra el hombro de Taekwoon, que también intenta normalizar su respiración. El omega siente su cuerpo cansado por el intenso orgasmo, pero el calor lo vuelve a atacar, solloza frustrado mientras acaricia los hombros y cabellos de Wonsik, cuando éste levanta la cabeza Taekwoon une sus labios con pasión, usa sus dulces feromonas para nublar el juicio del alfa y atraerlo a una caliente segunda ronda.

Wonsik se deja llevar por ese insaciable omega, por su dulce aroma y adictivo sabor. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos sentándolo en la mesa, mantiene sus cuerpos juntos, con la piel pegajosa y caliente. Manos suministran caricias que mandan chispas de placer.

Wonsik mira a los ojos de Taekwoon y lo hace voltear, estar de pie e inclinado sobre la mesada. Observa la vista pasando sus dedos por la blanca espalda hasta llegar al firme trasero. Su polla salta ante tal hermosa creación. Le encanta. Toma las nalgas y las separa encontrando el rosado orificio abierto con un fino hilo de su viscoso semen saliendo de él. Bajaría y lo lamería si no fuera por las terribles ganas que tiene de volver a hacer suyo a ese hermoso omega.

—Wonsik —llama Taekwoon entre jadeantes respiraciones. Como respuesta obtiene la dura polla del alfa frotándose entre sus nalgas, gime y empuja hacia atrás intentando obtener más.

Wonsik no lo decepciona. Taekwoon arquea la espalda y suelta un largo gemido al ser penetrado. Ambos están sensibles por el anterior orgasmo, pero eso no los detendrá. Wonsik clava sus dientes en el hombro del omega sin llegar a perforar, pero sí lo hace gemir por más y así comienza los movimientos de cadera justo cuando son interrumpidos.

Es el médico que Wonsik había llamado, ella entró sin permiso luego de estar llamando al timbre y golpeando la puerta por varios minutos. Pudo oler el intenso aroma del omega, por lo que asustada entró y fue guiada hasta tal escena. Sabe que un Alfa en medio del apareamiento es dominante y sobreprotector con su compañero. Ella conoce a Wonsik desde hace años y sabe que el chico nunca le miraría con tanto odio si no fuera porque está cegado por sus instintos. Toma coraje y apenas dice una palabra cuando Wonsik suelta al omega, que cae de rodillas al suelo en un gemido de protesta por ser abandonado. Ella queda congelada mientras ve como el alfa se acerca a pasos amenazantes y prefiriendo salir ilesa sale corriendo, llegando fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, jura haber visto en los ojos de Wonsik su muerte.

Cuando el alfa vuelve a la cocina el omega ya está avanzando hacia él, para recibirlo con un salvaje beso. Taekwoon da un pequeño salto y así rodea las caderas de Wonsik con sus piernas, éste lo toma del trasero y vuelve a conectar sus cuerpos.

Follan contra la pared.

Después de esa ronda ambos suben a la habitación, Wonsik llevando al satisfecho y cansado omega entre sus brazos. Una vez en la cama se acurrucan juntos para dormir. Casi una hora más tarde, la doctora vuelve a interrumpir, esta vez el alfa si escucha el timbre por lo que le abre la puerta sintiéndose muy avergonzado al recordar la situación en la que antes fue encontrado. Por supuesto, ahora lleva un pantalón de pijama puesto y como el omega está dormido su afrodisíaco aroma no es abrumador. La doctora prepara una inyección para Taekwoon y lo despierta para inyectarlo con su aprobación. El chico acepta el medicamento a pesar de saber los efectos secundarios. Su calor bajará algunas intensidades el resto de los días nada más, aún sentirá sus hormonas alocadas, pero no tanto como para volver loco a un alfa.

Taekwoon recuerda lo sucedido con mucha vergüenza, jamás había hecho eso, nunca, ni con su novio fue así. Pensando en él llega a la conclusión de que lo ha engañado, claro que sí, porque Wonsik lo follo y vaya tremendo hombre que es, nunca pensó que un pene podría hacerle gritar de esa manera. Taekwoon maldice al recordar sus celestiales y deliciosos orgasmos, un calor recorre su cuerpo y el miembro le palpita de felicidad. Mientras maldice a Wonsik en la cama y abraza la almohada con el aroma del alfa éste entra a la habitación, ambos quedan paralizados al verse a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Wonsik duda en acercarse al otro así que decide quedarse cerca de la puerta—. Lo siento —está muy nervioso y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delata su vergüenza.

Taekwoon niega llamando su atención.

—No te disculpes —las rojas mejillas del omega más la forma tierna en la que abraza la almohada cuando se sienta acelera el corazón del alfa—. Gracias.

Wonsik parpadea enamorado de la imagen de Taekwoon desnudo en su cama entre mantas y agradeciéndole por el buen sexo que tuvieron. Asiente con la cabeza y sale cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Aún es de noche así que duermen un par de horas antes de que llegue la mañana.

Taekwoon al despertar se viste con prendas que encuentra en el armario, un pantalón negro y una remera blanca. Baja observando la ordenada, lujosa y grande que es la casa. ¿Acaso se metió con un ricachón? Bueno, es alfa, todos ellos parecen ser millonarios, arrogantes y brutos, así son los que él conoció y sabe que no debe colocar a todos en la misma bolsa, Wonsik fue gentil con él. Al llegar abajo se encuentra con una mujer bastante mayor que le dice algo sobre el desayuno y que lo esperan en el patio. Como Taekwoon está más que confundido ella le guía, Wonsik está en el patio sentado en el suelo de madera y rodeado por tres grandes perros.

—Buenos días —dice Wonsik viendo a Taekwoon con una sonrisa, los animales levantan la cabeza hacia el nuevo individuo—. Ven, no te preocupes, ellos no te morderán.

Uno de los perros se levanta y avanza hacia Taekwoon, que retrocede alarmado, el animal le huele y salta a su pierna comenzando a mover sus caderas.

Taekwoon maldice y de una patada aparta al animal, Wonsik se pone de pie y hecha a los perros usando su estatus de alfa, ellos se alejan pero no mucho. Un omega en celo es atrayente no sólo para los humanos.

—Lo siento por eso —Wonsik acaricia los brazos de Taekwoon intentando calmar el lío de nervios que se volvió, pero no puede evitar reír al recordar la escena.

—Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa —Taekwoon amaba a los animales hasta llegó a la pubertad y entonces sus piernas se volvieron un filete al cual follar, no odia a los animales, pero eso es repulsivo y vergonzoso—. Te divierte, ¿No?

—Lo siento, nunca había visto eso —el alfa aguanta la risa al ver los ojos del omega lanzando chispas de odio hacia él—. Siéntate, no volverán a acercarse.

Ambos se sientan y la mujer con quien Taekwoon se encontró antes trae un desayuno para él, le agradece antes de que se retire. Es una mucama.

—Gracias por lo de anoche —Wonsik está por decir algo, pero Taekwoon lo detiene levantando una mano—. Fuiste amable y te negarte todo lo posible, gracias por llamar a la doctora y por cuidarme —sus mejillas se colorean de rojo al decir lo último.

—No agradezcas, fue un placer ayudarte —Wonsik sonríe sin darse cuenta del sentido en sus palabras hasta que ve la avergonzada sonrisa del omega—. No, no un placer así... por ayudarte. Bueno sí, pero no... Yo sólo... —se pasa una mano por los cabellos nervioso—, sólo quise ayudar.

Taekwoon bebe de su café y ríe por el nerviosismo del alfa.

—Me ayudaste mucho y gracias por no morderme —se lleva un panecillo a la boca y traga antes de seguir hablando—. Vi la mirada en tus ojos y lo mucho que besabas mi cuello, aun así no me mordiste —al mencionar eso la vista de Wonsik se posiciona en las manchas muy notarías en esa zona, sus mejillas arden y desvía nervioso la mirada.

A Taekwoon le parece muy adorable para ser un alfa, no dicen nada más y cuando termina el desayuno Wonsik insiste en llevarlo a casa. El omega se cambia antes, colocándose su ropa que fue lavada por la mucama. En el viaje en auto hablan un poco conociéndose uno al otro y al llegar el alfa hace la pregunta que rondó su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

—¿Taekwoon, no eres virgen o eras? —Wonsik tartamudea un poco al preguntar eso—, porque anoche hiciste eso... con tu boca y dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho.

Taekwoon le corta colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—No lo era, tranquilo —asegura viendo a los ojos de Wonsik, que suspira aliviado—. Sólo nunca había hecho eso y ya —iba a agregar algo más, pero no quería parecer tan vulgar ante Wonsik, bueno, más vulgar y fácil de lo que ya fue—. Oye, ¿no será como en las películas? Ahora te enamoras de mí y en alguna ocasión volvemos a encontrarnos para ser una feliz pareja.

Taekwoon sonríe divertido viendo la expresión perpleja de Wonsik, que después de unos segundos niega con seriedad.

—Imposible, no me voy a enamorar de ti como en las películas.

—Era broma, no seas tan serio —ríe el omega, satisfecho al sacar una sonrisa del alfa—. Bueno, me voy.

—Adiós —Wonsik ve al chico bajar del auto—. ¡Espera! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —quería asegurarse de que no fuera menor de edad.

—19 años.

—Eres un niño —Wonsik cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por sus cabellos antes de volver a Taekwoon, que cierra la puerta y le mira por la ventana—. Tengo 26 años.

—No es mucha la diferencia.

Wonsik duda un poco porque a él si le parece mucha diferencia de edad, Taekwoon sonríe y se despide antes de voltear hacia la casa. Wonsik lo ve entrar y pone en marcha su vehículo.

Ambos esperan que esto haya sido algo de una vez y que no vuelva a pasar.

Pero ellos no controlan el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

En una gran sala están nueve hombres debatiendo sobre asuntos laborales muy importantes cuando de repente interrumpen, la puerta se abre y un joven con uniforme escolar entra deteniéndose frente al director.

—¿Qué haces? —Kim Wonsik, el director de la compañía, se pone de pie algo molesto por la interrupción.

—¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! —grita el estudiante, Jung Taekwoon, dejando totalmente congelado a todos en la sala, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—, hazte responsable.

¿Qué? ¿Será... papá? ¡No puede ser! Poniéndose de pie, Wonsik, sale de su aturdimiento, toma de la mano al estudiante y lo lleva a su oficina, una vez dentro guía a Taekwoon al sofá para sentarse a su lado y verlo... reír?

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu cara —dice Taekwoon parando su risa, mira al confundido empresario y le da un suave golpe en la mejilla—. Era mentira —se pone de pie y camina hasta estar sentado en la silla del director, tira su mochila a un lado y coloca sus pies sobre la mesa cruzándolos, al igual que sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Era mentira? —repite Wonsik, parpadea y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que significa—. ¿Lo de que estás embarazado? —avanza hacia el chico que sonríe divertido—. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Todos sabrán de esto. Mataste mi reputación —casi ruge al final y golpea con sus palmas el escritorio, intentando intimidar, pero sólo hace reír al lindo omega.

—Me lo debías, ahora estamos igual —Taekwoon pierde su sonrisa y sus ojos felinos entra en acción demostrando lo tenaz e intimidante que puede ser—. ¿Sabes a quién llaman el omega fácil, zorra, puta Jung? A mí ¡Y todo es tu culpa! Tú me marcaste —se pone de pie y también golpea con sus palmas el escritorio quedando su rostro frente al del director.

Ser rudo y obtener una reacción sumisa hubiera sucedido con cualquier omega, pero con Taekwoon no, él no es como cualquier omega, vivió toda su vida como alfa y aprendió a ser tan dominante como uno. Wonsik gruñe, pero como el omega no se encoge asustado decide calmarse.

—No te marque.

—Pero me follaste y es casi lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo. Además, tú fuiste quien se tiró encima mío.

Las mejillas de Taekwoon toman un lindo color rojo ante tal verdad, pero mantiene una firme determinación.

—Estaba en mi periodo de celo, no era yo mismo. Si eres tan correcto ¿Por qué no te detuviste? —pregunta Taekwoon ganando el debate en ese momento. Wonsik retrocede molesto cuestionando su gran dominio como alfa—. No pudiste resistirte a mí, lo entiendo —el omega sonríe con superioridad y vuelve a sentarse en la silla del director—. Esto es como en las películas, ¿ya estás enamorado de mí?

—No y deja de decir eso —suspira frustrado—. ¿Qué quieres? Si es dinero puedo darte todo el que quieras —Wonsik negocia ya harto de la situación.

—Mira, no estoy aquí por dinero, sólo quiero que te hagas cargo de la situación —Taekwoon relaja su mirada audaz siendo tan suave como su voz, ve al hombre frente a él desplomarse en la silla y mirarle con cansancio—. Mi novio me dejo porque huelo diferente, a un alfa y adivina por qué.

—Porque tuvimos sexo.

—Exacto y el muy rencoroso se encargó de divulgar puras mentiras sobre mí. La vida de estudiante que llevaba se ha vuelto 20 veces peor —el omega ya no se divierte, está molesto y un poco triste, Wonsik lo nota—. Yo sólo quiero que paren de molestar, que se callen la puta boca.

—Sigo sin entender que quieres que haga por ti.

—Que me tomes como tu pareja.

—¿Qué? —Wonsik se levanta sorprendido, esperando que sea una broma del estudiante, pero éste se ve muy serio—. No y no. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Tuvimos una buena cercanía hace dos semanas.

—Vamos, no puedes hablar en serio, nos llevamos como 10 años ¿Sabes todo lo que dirán de mí?

—Nos llevamos 8 años y ya tengo 19 años, soy mayor.

—Eres sólo un niño.

—Como si tu fueras un viejo, sin ese traje aparentas de mi edad.

El alfa de nuevo se queda sin argumento, suspira cansado y pasa una mano por sus negros cabellos, el chico frente a él junta las manos y pone su mejor expresión de pura ternura haciendo el más lindo puchero.

—No puedo...

—Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que me marques para toda la vida sólo quédate conmigo unos meses —Taekwoon se levanta para caminar hacia el alfa, una vez frente a él se arrodilla y toma sus manos—. No sabes lo difícil que es ser un omega, vives en un mundo donde literalmente todos quieren joderte y si te violan tú lo provocas. Es una mierda —los ojos de Taekwoon brillan por las lágrimas que se acumulan, no está triste sino que le da coraje su situación, es frustrante—. Sabes que estoy agradecido de que me hayas encontrado hace dos semanas, que me llevaras contigo y cuidaras de mí.

—No te cuide, pude haberme negado. Yo me aproveche de tu situación —Wonsik aprieta las manos del omega y lo hace ponerse de pie para caminar al sofá y sentarse juntos.

—No lo hiciste, yo te provoque de todas las maneras posibles hasta hacerte caer —eso aunque es verdad no hace sentir mejor al empresario—. Hasta llamaste a un médico, que luego gruñiste y echaste porque nos interrumpió en la segunda ronda —Wonsik se sonroja al recordar eso y Taekwoon ríe por lo lindo que es, sus manos aún están unidas así que le da un suave apretón.

—Yo seré tu pareja —acepta el alfa recibiendo la más brillante sonrisa de parte del estudiante y un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias.

—Pero debes aclarar lo del embarazo.

—Lo haré —Taekwoon sonríe viendo a los ojos del mayor antes de volver a abrazarlo—. Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Internet.

El celular de Wonsik interrumpe a ambos, lo saca de su bolsillo y al ver quien es contesta.

—¿Señora, qué pasa?

—¿¡Cómo es eso de que dejaste a un adolescente en cinta!?

El empresario debe apartar su celular para no quedar sordo por el grito que pegó su madre. Taekwoon escucha los regaños de la mujer mientras tapa su boca para que su risa no se escuche, Wonsik lo amenaza con la mirada y eso lo hace reír aún más.

—Que rápido son para contar chismes.

Suspira cansado y da una breve explicación sobre la situación, que en sí sólo fue una broma de un adolescente. Evita mencionar que ahora ese niño es su novio porque no quiere tener a su madre dando vueltas en su casa para conocer a su novio, que ni él conoce bien. Al terminar la llamada vuelve a la junta para aclarar el malentendido, antes le pide a Taekwoon que no toque nada, pero sabe que eso es imposible cuando lo ve encendiendo su laptop sin permiso.

**(...)**

Intercambiaron números para estar comunicados y los siguientes días quedar en verse para conocerse.

Taekwoon comenzó con quedarse el fin de semana en casa de Wonsik, así que éste insistió en llevarlo al instituto los lunes, jueves y viernes, que son los días que puede tomarse a la ligera el trabajo. Las primeras veces que Taekwoon bajo del lujoso auto se llevó las miradas envidiosas de todos y pronto el chisme de puta bajo un poco a baby sugar, porque según los demás ahora tiene un sugar daddy. Y vaya que Wonsik se asemeja a ello. La primeras semanas fueron como amigos o una pareja tímida en sus primeras citas, pero apenas se acomodaron a la nueva rutina y ya eran como un matrimonio de años, muy cómodos uno junto al otro.

No tenían contacto íntimo, ni besos, apenas que si en la mejilla si se sentían muy cariñosos o abrazos de vez en cuando. Aunque a Taekwoon le sobran ganas de lanzarse encima del director, no como la primera vez que se vieron, pero sí para un beso ardiente. Wonsik es un novio tierno, atento y gentil, es guapo y tiene un cuerpo caliente, muy sexy, una encantadora actitud divertida tanto como seria, es el hombre perfecto. Pero necesita ser más atrevido, igual están juntos porque Taekwoon insistió, no hay amor, en unos tres meses terminará los estudios así que supone que después de eso terminarán o algo así, no debe hacerse ilusiones. Aunque Wonsik no ayuda mucho en eso, la primera vez que salieron lo llevo de la mano por el centro comercial, ¡De la mano! Como todo un novio o mejor dicho, papi dulce comprándole todo lo que sus ojos veían, y aunque le decía: que no lo necesita, le compraba igual.

Rayos, a este paso Taekwoon caerá fuerte ante Wonsik, será como en las películas ¡Enamorado de su novio de mentira!

Cuando cumplieron 50 días de novios, Taekwoon insistió mucho hasta que Wonsik lo dejó dormir junto a él en la cama. No es que el alfa no quisiera, es que estar cerca del omega lo pone nervioso, su aroma le recuerda el primer encuentro que tuvieron y eso acelera su corazón, despierta sus sentidos de dominio, algo que no le gusta, no quiere simplemente saltar sobre el omega y probarlo como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Si sólo supiera lo mucho que quiere Taekwoon eso, ser sometido por el alfa.

—¿Está bien si te abrazo?

Wonsik asiente mirando a Taekwoon antes de voltear y apagar la lámpara, se acomoda de lado y enseguida siente un brazo rodear su cintura, junto al cálido cuerpo del omega contra su espalda.

Le toma varios minutos al alfa poder dormir esa noche.

**(...)**

—¿Qué haremos hoy?

Taekwoon acaba de levantarse, algunos de sus cabellos están húmedos por lo descuidado que fue al lavar su cara. Se sienta en la mesada, que le recuerda al salvaje primer encuentro con Wonsik, no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras toma el pote de dulce de leche que le extiende el mayor.

—¿Quieres salir? —el empresario comienza a preparar dos tazas de café, antes la mucama lo haría, pero ahora que está con Taekwoon las cosas son diferentes, prefiere hacerlo y pasar tiempo con el omega.

—No sé, podemos estar aquí —acepta la pequeña cuchara que su novio le extiende para comer el dulce—. Quiero estar contigo.

Wonsik voltea hacia su omega y se acerca hasta estar a un lado de él.

—Aún tienes problemas con esos chicos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Cuando salimos la semana pasada...

—Lo sé, lo sé.

El omega suspira frustrado recordando ese día, salieron y en la plaza encontraron a un grupo de su instituto, ellos comenzaron a decirle los insultos de siempre y Wonsik casi los agarra a golpes, si no fuera porque Taekwoon lo abrazó y tranquilizó con cariñosos toques esos chicos se habrían llevado lesiones totalmente gratuitas.

—Déjame encargarme de eso.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No —Taekwoon deja el dulce a un lado y atrae de las manos a Wonsik para tenerlo en frente y poder abrazarlo—. Estoy bien, en dos meses no los volveré a ver.

Deja un beso en la mejilla del mayor y le mira a los ojos dándose cuenta de lo íntimo que es este momento, él sentado en la mesada y su alfa parado entre sus piernas. Justo como la primera vez. Si juntara un poco más sus cuerpos estarían tan cerca que sus miembros presionarían uno al otro. Wonsik comienza a reír mientras le rodea con sus brazos.

—Eres lindo.

—¿Te parece? Siempre me dijeron que soy muy grande para ser un omega —dice al tiempo que rodea el cuello del mayor con sus brazos—. Tengo los hombros más anchos que tú.

—Bueno, sí —sonríe Wonsik sacando un puchero del omega—, pero también adorable con tus lindas mejillas gordas y labios gruesos.

—¿Te gustan mis labios?

—Sí, mucho.

—A mí me gustan los tuyos.

Apenas termina esa frase y le roba un rápido beso a Wonsik, observa la expresión del mayor esperando su aprobación, al verle sonreír lo toma como un sí por lo que vuelve a chocar sus bocas en un encuentro profundo y apasionado. Taekwoon separa los labios y ladea la cabeza dejando que Wonsik domine el beso, siente como succiona su labio inferior para luego invadirle con su lengua, gime en el beso pegando su cuerpo al del alfa, excitándose sólo con eso y encendiendo al otro con sus fuertes hormonas omegas. Wonsik baja sus labios por el cuello del menor, deja suaves besos sobre el liso y blanco cuello disfrutando del dulce aroma. Taekwoon suspira complacido y ladear la cabeza para darle más espacio al alfa, éste no pierde oportunidad en succionar y recorrer con sus manos la espalda y muslos del omega. Wonsik siente esas largas piernas rodeando su cadera para atraerlo y presionar sus entrepiernas, eso va acompañado de un movimiento de cadera por lo que decide alejarse con lentitud, ríe por el puchero en protesta que hace Taekwoon.

—Vamos a desayunar.

—Ok, pero por la noche...

—Por la noche nada —finge seriedad y voltea terminando con el desayuno.

—Wonsik —llama el omega bajando de la mesada para abrazar por la espalda al mayor—, creo que voy a terminar enamorado de ti como en las películas.

Guardan silencio ante tal confesión y escuchando sus corazones acelerados.

—Creo que yo también terminaré enamorado de ti.

**(...)**

Llegó la tan esperada graduación de Taekwoon.

Al pasar toda la ceremonia y tener que tomarse las respectivas fotos, Taekwoon, camina hacia la entrada esperando a su pareja, que prometió estar ahí para recogerlo y llevarlo a celebrar.

—¿Estás esperando al que cazaste sólo con abrirte de piernas?

Esa es su madre, siendo tan amable como siempre. Taekwoon sonríe sin mirarla.

—¿Te importa?

—Mi hijo recibe regalos semanales; zapatillas y ropa de marca, anillos, pulseras y collares de diamante y oro —ella mira a su hijo y como está vestido a pesar de que la mayoría está tapado por la toga de graduación—. Todo lujoso y bien vestido, hasta vas a la peluquería ¿Conseguiste un millonario?

Taekwoon pasa sus dedos por los cabellos marrones claros, brillantes y suaves como los de un artista.

—Algo así, ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?

—No, me alegra que estés bien —ella parece hablar en serio, por lo que Taekwoon deja el sarcasmo de lado y juega con la gorra en su mano—. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿Si?

—Descuida, Wonsik es un buen hombre.

Apenas termina esa frase y un auto negro último modelo se estaciona frente a ellos, de él baja Wonsik vestido todo elegante con su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con unos pantalones que marcan sus muslos y trasero de una forma maravillosa. Wonsik camina hacia Taekwoon con una encantadora sonrisa y al llegar le rodea la cintura con un brazo.

—Felicidades, nene.

—Gracias —sonríe Taekwoon, coloca una mano en la nuca de Wonsik y está por unir sus labios cuando una tos interrumpe, voltea a ver a su madre sin separarse de su alfa—. Sikkie, ella es mi madre, mamá él es mi novio.

—Un gusto señora, soy Kim Wonsik —estira la mano para saludar a la mujer, que lo acepta estrechando su mano—. Taekwoon, es un chico maravilloso, prometo siempre cuidarlo.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso.

La mujer sonríe con amabilidad mirando a ambos chicos.

—Toma —Wonsik le quita la gorra a Taekwoon de las manos y coloca la llave del auto en su lugar—. Dijiste que querías uno en color negro y pensé ¿Por qué no? —se mueve a un costado dejando a la vista el nuevo vehículo con el que llegó.

—No puede ser —el omega abre la boca asombrado, su ojos van del auto a su novio—. Yo sólo estaba bromeando.

—Pero lo querías.

—No puedes, Wonsik... esto es demasiado —Taekwoon rodea con los brazos a su alfa para choca sus bocas en un profundo beso, sin importarle todos los que pueden verle o su propia madre ahí presente, se deja llevar intentando demostrarle al otro cuanto aprecia su regalo, pero no puede ahí. Gime frustrado cuando Wonsik se aleja.

—¿Te gustó? —sonríe el alfa, oliendo las ganas de su adorable omega, es dulce y muy tentador.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esto es increíble. Mucho mejor que en las películas. Gracias, gracias, gracias, me encanta ¿Cómo voy a pagarte esto?

—Es un regalo, no tienes nada que pagarme —asegura Wonsik mirando con cariño al menor.

—Gracias —sonríe viendo con admiración a su alfa—. ¿Vamos a casa? —Taekwoon toma el brazo de Wonsik y lo arrastra al auto, el mayor se despide de la señora Jung antes de subir al vehículo—. En serio, Sikkie, dejaría que me folles sobre este auto ahora mismo.

—¿Tienes prisa? —pregunta Wonsik mientras se acomoda en el asiento del pasajero, deja la gorra detrás y abrocha su cinturón, viendo a su chico asentir—. Tenía preparado...

—Wonsik, necesito que me cojas o comenzaré a gemir como si estuviera en celo para que te endurezcas y...

El alfa calla a su chico de un beso.

—O podemos ir a casa para que te haga el amor en todos los lugares que creas apropiado.

—Lo quiero ahora, aquí, contigo.

Taekwoon devuelve el beso cargado de más ganas y termina sobre el regazo de su novio, se quita el molesto uniforme de graduación y enseguida vuelve a juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Wonsik suspira aliviado al ver la ropa casual que estaba debajo del uniforme de Taekwoon.

—No —se niega Wonsik empujando al menor para que se quite.

Taekwoon con un molesto gruñido vuelve a su asiento y enciende el vehículo para ir a casa de su novio. Una vez ahí sí tienen sexo, en el sillón y en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, con la espalda del omega chocando contra el espejo, con los perfumes y joyerías esparcidos en el suelo. Sólo importan ellos dos y el placer de sus cuerpos. No en el auto porque con él saldrían, pero cuando volvieron por la noche Taekwoon dejo que su alfa lo jodiera en el asiento trasero, Wonsik fue más brusco de lo habitual con sus embestidas, pero el menor no se quejó, fue todo lo contrario, lo alentó a ir más fuerte y rápido, disfrutando cada segundo de todo lo que su alfa tenía para darle.

Al día siguiente, Taekwoon se mudó a la casa de su pareja, estuvieron por la tarde acomodando todo lo posible y por la noche lo celebraron.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasó más de un año desde que viven juntos, son como cualquier otra pareja, discuten, se aman, pelean, se piden perdón, salen a divertirse, viajan y prueban cosas nuevas en la intimidad. A pesar de la diferencia de edad Taekwoon no se siente inferior a su pareja y eso es lo más hermoso porque ambos pueden apoyarse y guiarse en crecimiento.

Taekwoon sigue con sus estudios en medicina para ser pediatra y Wonsik trabaja teniendo cada vez más poder económico, el dinero facilita su relación, pero no soluciona todo.

Wonsik llega del trabajo ese viernes y al entrar a su habitación encuentra a Taekwoon arreglándose para salir, estos últimos fines de semana han sido así: Taekwoon sale con sus amigos por la noche y vuelve por la madrugada o la mañana. Wonsik lo entiende a esa edad, 21 años, también quería salir con amigos y divertirse, pero eso no evita que se sienta abandonado y algo celoso de los amigos de su omega.

Wonsik toma las caderas de su chico y lo pega a su cuerpo, deja un beso en su cuello oliendo el buen perfume que desprende.

—Estás hermoso.

El omega voltea y captura los labios de su alfa en un dulce beso.

—Gracias —Taekwoon sonríe separándose del mayor cuando suena su celular, responde al mensaje con rapidez—. Sikkie, me voy o llegare tarde —anuncia antes de besar la mejilla del nombrado.

El empresario frunce el ceño y sale detrás de su omega que baja deprisa las escaleras.

—¿Y si te quedas, salimos a cenar y tenemos una linda noche juntos? —propone alcanzando al menor en la puerta.

—Eso sería perfecto, pero no puedo cancelar mis planes ahora —Taekwoon besa con cariño a su alfa como pidiendo disculpas—. La próxima será.

Wonsik parpadea viendo la puerta cerrada, lo siguiente que escucha es el auto encender y alejarse de la casa. Suspira triste y va a la cocina para ver que hará de cenar.

El alfa tiene sus mañanas ocupadas en el trabajo y el omega en los estudios. Wonsik ve y vive junto a Taekwoon lo difícil que es la carrera que eligió, de lunes a viernes se ocupa de que el menor duerma bien y coma, los fines de semana éste sale una noche con amigos y cuando está en casa se la pasa estudiando.

Después de tres meses así y más de 20 discusiones por ello Wonsik decide seguir el ejemplo de su novio y salir con amigos, no quiere amargarse estando sólo en casa, tiene apenas 28 años y debe vivir la vida.

Y el tiempo pasa. Llega el cumpleaños número 22 de Taekwoon y lo festeja en grande, Wonsik no tiene problema en poner la casa y el dinero, pero se siente algo fuera de lugar por su edad y encuentra la razón perfecta para irse cuando uno de los borrachos amigos de Taekwoon le pregunta si de verdad son hermanos porque no se parecen en nada. Wonsik sonríe nervioso y responde que son adoptados, luego busca al joven omega encontrándolo en medio de un juego con sus amigos por lo que decide dejarlo pasar esta noche.

Al día siguiente salen a comer afuera mientras las mucamas limpian la casa. Wonsik pide una mesa algo apartada de las demás para poder tener una charla sin otras orejas que escuchen. Después de que les sirven la comida comienza el interrogatorio.

—Así que soy tu hermano mayor —ante esa primera frase el apetito de Taekwoon desaparece, encuentra los ojos serios de Wonsik sintiéndose pequeño.

—No lo malinterpretes —pide con miedo de haber sido pillado de esa forma—. No quiero que me discriminen como en mi antigua escuela por tener un novio millonario que me mantiene —suspira culpable y baja la mirada intimidado por la dura de Wonsik—. Sabes que es un signo de debilidad y más porque soy un omega, pero al oler a ti todos pensaban que era un alfa y uno adinerado, el dinero da poder y más si viene de familia.

Wonsik cierra los ojos y piensan con calma. Entiende el punto de Taekwoon, decir su situación real lo hará parecer una puta afortunada, porque eso es para la sociedad, los omegas son un pedazo de carne para complacer a los alfas. Lo increíble es que Taekwoon mantuvo esta mentira por casi 3 años y nunca le dijo nada, ¿Puede confiar en él? ¿Qué otra cosa le estaría ocultando?

—Entiendo y lo que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho.

—Lo siento —baja la mirada decepcionado de sí mismo, le duele la cabeza y no quiere pelear con Wonsik.

—Mírame —pide colocado su mano en medio de la mesa con la palma hacia arriba, Taekwoon hace caso, le mira a los ojos y toma la mano que le es ofrecida—. Eres mi pareja y quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros, ¿sí? —el omega asiente—. Y eso incluye sentimientos, si en algún momento ya no te sientes a gusto conmigo, dímelo.

Taekwoon sonríe y aprieta la mano de su alfa.

—Lo mismo digo, hazme saber si algún día ya no me quieres.

—Eso no pasará pronto, te lo aseguro.

Ambos sonríen mirándose a los ojos con ese inmenso cariño que se tienen.

Todo va bien por varios meses, llega invierno y con él Navidad, la pasan en familia, en casa de los padres de Wonsik e invitando a la madre de Taekwoon, es la primera reunión familiar y todo salió muy bien hasta que llegaron las preguntas incómodas que prefirieron no responder. Aun así, cuando volvieron a casa por la noche no dejaron de pensar en ello teniendo cada uno su propia preocupación en mente.

Ya acostados en la cama, Taekwoon fue valiente y hablo.

—¿Me vas a dejar? —pregunta con la angustia cargada en cada palabra, intenta no llorar mientras mira a los ojos de su alfa.

Wonsik no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, se sienta en la cama esperando a que el omega haga lo mismo antes de hablar.

—No voy a dejarte, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Taekwoon muerde su labio inferior nervioso y triste, repite la frase en su mente antes de decirla.

—Porque aún no me has mordido —respira profundo calmando la angustia que siente—, entonces en algún momento vas a dejarme, porque no sirvo para nada y encontrarás a alguien mejor para tenerlo de compañero y formar una familia.

Wonsik siente su cabeza palpitar con dolor al escuchar tantas tonterías, atrae al angustiado omega acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

—Te amo, Taekwoon —corta la respiración del menor al decir eso, se separan un poco para verse a los ojos—, sé que no suelo decirlo, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta. Te amo y si aún no te he marcado es porque no quiero que te arrepientas, puede que conozcas a alguien más y te enamores —Taekwoon niega con la cabeza y toma entre sus manos el rostro del alfa—, no quiero retenerte con una marca si eso llega a suceder.

Guardan silencio unos segundos, sus brazos se enredan brindando calor uno al otro, consuelo y cariño. Al separarse sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

—Te amo y entiendo qué quieres decir, también eres libre de dejarme, pero lo que quiero ahora con todo mi corazón es a ti, vivir cada día como si fuera el último, estar junto a ti sin preocuparme por el futuro —acaricia las mejillas del mayor mirándolo con adoración, sonríe conmovido al ver las primeras lágrimas de Wonsik, se derrite entre sus brazos mientras llena su rostro de besos limpiando esas lágrimas—. Eres como un gran bebé —bromea siendo callado por un profundo beso.

—Vivamos juntos el presente —dice Wonsik más para sí mismo.

Deciden sincerarse sobre cómo se sintieron esos últimos meses para así poder mejorar y no cometer los mismos errores, poder apoyarse en el otro y crecer como pareja.

Todo siguió bien durante mucho tiempo, pasaron los meses y años. Taekwoon terminó sus estudios y prácticas hasta conseguir convertirse en pediatra. Wonsik consintió a su pareja con una romántica cena en la terraza de su edificio empresarial, como no es muy alto el viento no es molesto, el clima no es frío, las luces esparcidas a su alrededor, sobre el barandal y suelo. Pudieron comer a comodidad. Más tarde se sentaron en el suelo, cerca del borde para beber un poco, hablar de todo y reír de nada.

Wonsik sonríe viendo a Taekwoon, éste está recostado de espalda contra su pecho y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro viendo las estrellas, contándole algunas divertidas situaciones que paso en su práctica los últimos días. Piensa que este momento es perfecto. Estar juntos así es la felicidad.

—¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta de Wonsik toma por sorpresa a Taekwoon entiende la profundidad que hay en ella así que voltea entre las piernas del mayor y conecta sus miradas al responder.

—Sí, soy muy feliz —sonríe y toma una mano de su alfa entrelazando los dedos—. ¿Eres feliz?

—Lo soy, muy feliz —Wonsik se inclina hacia el omega para juntar sus labios en un beso lento saboreando el gusto a vino en la lengua del otro. Con su otra mano encuentra una caja en su bolsillo, al separarse del beso abre la caja dejando ver un elegante anillo de plata—. ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar los siguientes años conmigo?

Taekwoon siente su corazón derretir ante la propuesta de éste hombre tan guapo, la vista se vuelve borrosa y el pecho palpita con rapidez lleno de miedo. Niega evitando ver a los ojos de su alfa mientras se pone de pie.

—No puedo —susurra soltando un sollozo, intenta escapar, pero Wonsik detiene sus pasos tomándolo del brazo—. No, no, por favor —por ser un omega es más débil y de nada sirve luchar contra un alfa, deja que lo voltee y así enfrentarlo.

—¿No qué? Dime qué pasa, hace un segundo estábamos bien —con el corazón encogido de dolor Wonsik intenta mantener una actitud tranquila, duele el rechazo, pero mucho más ver así a su pareja—. Mírame, por favor... tienes que decirme qué pasa.

Las manos de Taekwoon tiemblan al llevarlas hacia el rostro de Wonsik para acunar sus mejillas con ternura. El alfa afloja su agarre sobre los brazos del omega, pero no lo suelta. Ambos intentan calmarse en esos minutos de silencio.

—El problema soy yo —Taekwoon comienza a hablar con temor y dolor en cada palabra—. Sé que quieres una familia, pero no puedo, por más que quiera, no puedo darte una... lo siento.

Wonsik no necesitó más palabras para entender lo que Taekwoon quiere decir, lo calla con un dulce beso que al comienzo es rechazado pero el omega se deja querer, abraza al alfa por el cuello y profundiza el contacto. Taekwoon es aliviado entre esos brazos, es su cálido refugio. Apoyan sus frentes y mantienen los ojos cerrados concentrados en sentir al otro, sus temblores, el respirar, el palpitar de su corazón.

—Eres un verdadero idiota —esas palabras confunden a Taekwoon, se aleja un poco y mira extrañado la sonrisa triste de Wonsik—. Hace cuanto sabes eso y no me has contado. Luego tienes el descaro de decir que debemos ser sinceros uno con el otro —estira las mejillas del omega, que gime adolorido al ser soltado—. Yo no estoy contigo sólo para tener herederos.

—Pero eso es lo que quieres —Taekwoon calla asustado por la mirada furiosa que le da Wonsik—, y tus... tus padres siempre mencionan el querer un nieto.

El alfa suspira negándose a creer lo cabezota que puede ser su novio.

—¿Acabas de rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio por esto?

—¡Es algo serio! —sin querer Taekwoon hace un puchero, que es picoteado por los labios del mayor—. Wonsik, no me distraigas con tus besos.

—Tú me tientas con tus lindos gestos.

Taekwoon intenta protestar por lo dicho, pero es ahogado en un apasionado beso, casi se deja llevar cuando recuerda que debe responder.

—No quise rechazarte —hace ojitos de chorro abandonado y lo fusiona con un tierno puchero—. ¿Me propondrás de nuevo?

—El ambiente se perdió, lo arruinaste, ya no quiero. Quizás otro día —dice Wonsik fingiendo desinterés, suelta al menor y camina a la salida.

Taekwoon abre la boca sorprendido, ve la espalda de su alfa alejándose y sin pensarlo corre hacia él, lo abraza por la espalda y toqueteando sus bolsillos logra encontrar la caja. Wonsik voltea y mira extrañado las acciones de su omega, éste se coloca el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Ahora soy tu prometido —afirma con una sonrisa y presenta su mano frente a Wonsik.

—Va en la otra mano —aguanta la risa al ver como las mejillas de su omega toman un fuerte color rojo e intenta cambiar el anillo de lugar, pero se lo impide tomándolo en brazo—. Es broma. Dios. No puedes ser más lindo —toma el trasero de Taekwoon, que de un salto rodea la cadera de su alfa con sus piernas—. ¡Vamos a casarnos! —Sonríe rebosando de felicidad y da vueltas asustando a Taekwoon, que se aferra con fuerza a su cuello. Al detenerse comparten un dulce beso y una amorosa mirada.

—¿Estás bien conmigo así? Sin poder darte hijos.

Wonsik asiente con una sonrisa haciendo rebotar a Taekwoon para acomodarlo mejor contra su cuerpo.

—Totalmente. Después de todo, siempre podemos adoptar.

—Sí, tienes razón y en la luna de miel vas a marcarme —es una orden y el alfa lo entiende.

—Así será.

Cinco meses después lograron realizar una pequeña, pero significativa boda junto a sus amigos y familiares. Ambos elegantes con sus blancos trajes y perfectos peinados.

Esa noche, al hacer el amor, Wonsik mordió a Taekwoon marcándolo como suyo. Al bajar del éxtasis el omega lloro un buen rato diciendo que estaba demasiado feliz a pesar de que dolía un montón. Wonsik sonrió y lo besó hasta tenerlo dormido en sus brazos.


End file.
